Cooking
by ProbablyADeadAccount
Summary: Genos teaches Saitama how to make onigiri. Shōnen-Ai;SaitamaxGenos; One-Shot;


**_A/N:_** This is the result of me thinking about what to eat when I wake up, it was 4a.m. and I was soo damn hungry and the day before I was so excited about the 11th episode of OPM, which was coming out after just some hours, so this fiction was born out of randomness.

* * *

 _"I can't believe that I actually agreed to this." Saitama thought as he woke up and remembered what he was supposed to be doing today._

* * *

Yesterday, while he was watching TV with Genos, the cyborg just randomly mentioned something about teaching his sensei how to cook. Maybe he had noticed all the canned food in the fridge. Or maybe it was because of the ad they saw on the TV seconds before that. It didn't matter, the thing is that he was really excited about it and Saitama just couldn't say 'no'. It was a rare thing for Genos to show much emotion. It was worth it.

He sat up and went to take a quick shower. When he was ready for the day, he put on his favorite yellow hoodie on and exited his bedroom. He was glad that he could finally afford a bigger apartment because the fact that Genos slowly started moving in the smaller one didn't help. Not that he minded, but one room was just not enough for two people. He entered the kitchen and did not expect the thing he saw next. Genos was an early riser and there was nothing new about that, but over the black tank top he usually wore, he had a blue apron tied around his neck and waist. He was leaning on the kitchen counter with a saucepan in his hand, his back turned to the bald-headed man.

"Ah, good morning, teacher!" he said when he noticed the other's presence. "Is there something wrong?"

A part of Saitama's mind actually was not surprised, not at all. He sighed and went further into the room. "I see that you haven't forgotten about our deal from the day before." he murmured quietly, but loud enough for the cyborg to hear and then put another apron so he wouldn't get his clothes dirty.

"Of course not, teacher, I'm a cyborg after all. I can't forget like you people can do so easily, unless-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you know what I think about all these long lessons. What are we cooking today?"

Genos thought for a second and went to the fridge to check what they had. "How about rice balls?"

The other simply nodded, "Sounds good." and watched the blonde get out the ingredients from the cupboard near the fridge. When he was ready, he returned to his previous place next to his sensei. Even though he was the one teaching right now.

"So, what do we do now?" Saitama asked, kind of eager.

"We have to wash the rice first. Do it until the water gets clear." the cyborg answered and did what he said, his teacher following his instructons, mimicking the other. When he was done, he looked at Genos, waiting for what's next.

"Now we have to boil it." he said and took the saucepan he was holding earlier, filled it with water and gave it to Saitama, their fingers lightly touching in the process. "Put the rice in this and bring it to a boil over high heat."

"Okay. How much time?"

"Stir it and after some time lower the heat, cover it and wait about 15 minutes. We can clean up while waiting."

The bald man felt a bit awkward about the situation and the closeness but tried to push those thoughts away. They put the bag of rice back in the cupboard and cleaned the counter with the sponge. After washing his hands, Saitama returned to the saucepan and asked, "Do I take it off now?". The blonde nodded and the other took the rice to the table. "Now?"

"We have to let it cool off a bit, give it another 15 minutes."

"Man, cooking surely is a drag. And it's complicated." the older hero complained.

"Hmm, not really, it can be fun and it gets easier when you do it more often."

"Did you use to do it often before?" Saitama asked curiously.

"Well, yes, I had to take care of myself since my parents were dead. Good thing that Dr. Stench was there for me."

"Oh, I see." he felt bad for asking this because it probably wasn't really pleasant for Genos to recall all those memories.

After 15 minutes, the rice was cooled off so they took it to the next step.

"Now you have to combine the salt with a cup of water."

"Why do we need that?" the bald man asked, confused.

"To dampen your hands before holding the rice, unless you want it to feel all sticky."

"Ugh, okay, I did it, so?"

"Devide the rice into...6 portions for each rice ball, and then each one into two more." Genos said and took one portion, halfened it, created a dimple and filled it with a heaping teaspoon of bonito flakes that he bought earlier. Saitama clearly watched with concentration,doing what the other did, giving him a questioning look to know if he's doing it right.

"Great, now you close it and press it gently to form a triangle."

"Sounds easy!" the older man said and eagerly pressed the rice in his hand a bit too hard, not aware of his power, and ruined it into a shapeless mess. A moment of silence fell between them before Genos started chuckling. Saitama just stared at his hand, "Oops...", and tried to glare at the blonde, his frowning face slightly red because of his fail.

Genos went to wash his hands because he was done with the showing, or more like he just preferred to watch his sensei who was trying to form a triangle, it was rather amusing. He looked at his teacher's face which was focused on the rice ball in his hand and noticed that there was a piece of rice on his cheek. He didn't process when he had stood up and until he realized it, his fingers were already on the other's cheek, gently brushing away the rice. Saitama was looking at him right in the eyes, confused. The cyborg gasped.

"Sorry, teacher, excuse me for acting so weird, I-I don't know what got into me, I...sorry!" Genos panicked and quickly went to his own bedroom.

Saitama stood in one place and wondered what got the younger man so worried. Was it the closeness? He's never seen him act like that and he noticed that the cyborg was very open with his emotions today, which is not seen often. He went to the sink to wash the salty water and some rice pieces off his hands and then straight to Genos' room. The door was left ajar so he gave it a little push and entered the room. The light was dim but he couldn't mistake the figure sitting on the ground, next to the nightstand, resting his back on the side of his bed. He was hugging his knees against his chest, then threw a quick glance at the person who entered and turned away even quicker.

"Hey," the bald man started, not sure what to say, "Um...are you embarrassed?" He was sure that he saw the cyborg tense up for a second.

"I don't find such a function in my system...Don't get closer, I was acting weird and I might hurt you this time." Genos ducked his head, not realizing how hard it would be to actually hurt his sensei.

"C'mon, there's nothing bad in that...and nor is in caring for someone, it just proves your human side." Saitama sat in front of the other trying to get his attention but failing.

"Genos?"

This time Genos rose his head. "Hm?" but just when he was about to say something, he felt his teacher lean in and kiss him on the forehead softly. When he pulled back, he had a smile on his face. Genos was with wide eyes, not believing that Dr. Stench actually installed a function for blushing. He knew because his face was bright red, at a loss of words. Saitama stood up and gave a hand to the cyborg, who hesitated before taking the hand that helped him stand up too.

"Sensei, does that mean that…?" he trailed off, the question being obvious. He didn't know how to put it into words anyway.

"You silly, yes it does." the other smiled. "Now, shall we continue? I almost got it, man!"

Genos just chuckled, his hand still being held by Saitama, who lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Ta-daa! I hope you like it, R &R~


End file.
